Timeless
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan and Courtney; their loves was, and always will be, timeless.No one made his Princess quite as happy as he did. And Duncan would never have wanted it any other urtney always went for the gold in any situation. To Duncan, Courtney was the gold.
1. Timeless

**-Help-**

Though Courtney hated to admit it, when she climbed the rickety ladder up to the attic in their new home for the first time, she did need Duncan's help to climb back down.

* * *

><p><strong>-Plane-<strong>

Courtney had never liked flying. It was one of those major fears she always had follow her around. But, somehow, sitting beside Duncan on this particular flight made all of her worries disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>-Late-<strong>

With perfect attendance, Courtney could never bare to miss a day of school. But, dating the school bad boy did make her later from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>-Music-<strong>

Duncan's music style was always different from Courtney's. He liked rock, she liked classical. She liked pop, he liked rap. There was always a raging music fight with two different songs being played at the same time from their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cut-<strong>

The small boy stuck out his bottom lip, staring down as the blood poured out of the open cut on his leg. But the small girl came running to his rescue-Band-Aid at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>-Talk-<strong>

The phone bill was always running long as Courtney never liked to hang-up the phone before four AM.

* * *

><p><strong>-Delete-<strong>

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" The brunette's voice echoed around the room, her face scrunched up in anger. How could Duncan have deleted her homework?

* * *

><p><strong>-Box-<strong>

Christmas would never be complete without shaking the box before you opening it, but when Courtney heard to noise, she ripped off the paper to find an empty box inside. Duncan's idea of a 'fun' Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Photo-<strong>

Duncan was high and Courtney was drunk. The photo may not have been perfect, but it was definitely Courtney's favorite because it was the first one they had, had taken as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>-Believe-<strong>

The more Duncan acted like a charming young man, the more Courtney could believe her parents would fall for it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Star-<strong>

Courtney loved looking up at the sky at night. It was even better when Duncan was lying beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cloud-<strong>

Duncan's favorite game to play was always to see what shapes he could find in the clouds. Courtney was never very good at it, lacking in imagination. But Duncan insisted otherwise; blobs were his favorite shapes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Precious-<strong>

Duncan could never understand why Courtney treasured her locket so much, but he understood that it was very precious to her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Expensive-<strong>

He knew that having a girlfriend was not going to be cheap, but having Courtney as a girlfriend-someone who grew up in the luxuries of having everything she wanted-was EXTRA expensive.

* * *

><p><strong>-Won-<strong>

The teddy bear that sat on their bed was never going to move. It was a constant reminder of their first date to the carnival and how Duncan had paid a fortune just to win Courtney the teddy bear she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fight-<strong>

The delinquent was forever getting into fights at school, but Courtney never said a word against it. Mainly because she always got to 'nurse' him better afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>-Timeless-<strong>

Duncan and Courtney; their loves was, and always will be, timeless.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! This is just going to be a collection of oneshots with little things like these written in each one, comprende?

Inspired by Cereal-Killa! Awesome author! Please check her out if you never have before!

I ask my mom to write me down a list of words...I was expecting her to give me about ten or so...I have five columns of thinly spaced A4 notebook with each line filled in plus the heading and the bottom part, too...YEAH! This was just the words from the first column that written that I could think of stories up for! I also plan on doing an alphabet version of this, too xD I ALREADY HAVE B TAKEN CARE OF! hahaha...Yeah, not a lot to go with...LOL! And I don't have enough time to write it tonight :(

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Glass

**-Forest-**

They never told anyone, but when the cameras stopped rolling, Duncan and Courtney would sneak off to the forest to meet each other at night.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hero-<strong>

After winning season two, against all the odds and after everything the two had been through, Duncan was still her hero.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sunny-<strong>

The sunny days were the best. Courtney and Duncan would always take a stroll down to the beach where they could just relax side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>-Happy-<strong>

No one made his Princess quite as happy as he did. And Duncan would never have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>-New-<strong>

Courtney will always remember the words her sister said on her wedding day, "Something old-Dad. Something borrowed-Moms dress. Something blue-My earrings. Now you need something new..." Carefully, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a brand new garter.

* * *

><p><strong>-Old-<strong>

If there was one wish that Courtney wanted, it was for her and Duncan to be sitting in their rockers on the porch. She wanted them to grow old together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Crying-<strong>

Most nights, Courtney would cry herself to sleep. The only thing that could stop her was Duncan the tree outside her window and cuddling her broken body until she fell asleep peacefully instead.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shy-<strong>

The little boy hid behind his mother's legs, peering at the little girl with brown pigtails. The two mothers had met up to discuss work and the children were just as shy as one another about meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>-Boring-<strong>

Duncan had always found school to be very boring. It was never something that he took an interest in. But, when the new girl entered his classroom for the first time, he found he had a whole new reason to not drop out.

* * *

><p><strong>-Childish-<strong>

Poking his tongue out at the kid in the car beside his own, Courtney gave Duncan a quick slap upside the head, "Don't be so childish!" She hissed at him and his immature ways.

* * *

><p><strong>-Stupid-<strong>

Duncan wasn't stupid. No matter what anyone of his teachers or his parents told him, he was a lot smarter than he let anyone believe. The reasons for his stupidity hid behind his new tutor, Courtney.

* * *

><p><strong>-Behave-<strong>

The green-haired delinquent always found it hard to behave in class. Even more so, he found it hard to resist the urge to throw paper planes at the brunette who sat across the room from him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Big-<strong>

The 'castle' that Duncan always promised his Princess was far too big for her (and far too expensive for him to afford, anyway). Courtney much preferred the comfort of their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>-Small-<strong>

Nothing was quite as small as the puppy Duncan got for Courtney on their first anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>-Minute-<strong>

"One minute!" Courtney called out from the en suite bathroom. Duncan impatiently laid on the bed, but his patience was well rewarded as his jaw dropped at the sight of his perfect girlfriend in her lacey underwear for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>-Glass-<strong>

Her tanned fingers reached out, touching the glass in front of her. She could see straight through to her neighbor's house. She could see straight into the bedroom of the delinquent who had just received a slap from his father. But the glass separated them from comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>-China-<strong>

Courtney was far past mad. Courtney was furious! The anger built up inside of her as she continued to stare down at the shattered remains of her best china.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flowers-<strong>

The single red rose that laid on the floor just outside of Courtney's front door was wet and soggy from the rain, but she found it perfect anyway. Taking in inside, she placed it with the rest of the roses that mysteriously appeared on her doorstep every morning.

* * *

><p>AN: AWWWW!

Phew...That took me a while to write, actually...LOL! BUT I HAD FUN DOING IT! I am really enjoying writing these little things; do you like them as much as I do? 'Cause, I really do like them...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Alone

**-Lost-**

Mr and Mrs Taylor used to pace back and fore in their kitchen for hours, checking the window every few second to see if their daughter had shown up yet. They had a great fear that she had gotten lost in their new neighborhood. Little did they know that she was sneaking out with Duncan.

**-Fluffy-**

Duncan loved everything about Courtney. Everything but her cat. Everytime Duncan tried to get near it, the thing would simply pounce and dig its claws deep into his legs. Courtney claimed it was affection, Duncan claimed he would kill it.

**-Home-**

Home is not where your house is. Your home is where you heart is. Duncan's home was always with Courtney.

**-Dark-**

Courtney's second biggest fear was always the dark. She never grew out of it as her parents never tried to enocurage her to grow out of it. However, whenever Duncan spent the night, she felt no need to have a night light when his arms were around her.

**-Hot-**

Duncan found nothing better than to peer over his graden fence on summer days. He could always see girls lounging around in their bikini's, but his eyes always found their way over to Courtney.

**-Day-**

During the day, Courtney was never allowed to see Duncan. Her parents forbidded it.

**-Night-**

During the night, Duncan would sneak in through Courtney's window. Not even her parents could keep them apart.

**-Time-**

Time is of the essence. And Courtney felt like a second was wasted when she had Duncan at her side.

**-Loud-**

Courtney was the loudest girl Duncan had ever met. During their classes together, Courtney would openly debate any situation at hand if she felt her needs were not being listened to.

**-Quiet-**

Duncan was the queitest boy Courtney had ever met. But, the truth was, that he enjoyed listening to Courtney's voice too much to talk himself.

**-Glasses-**

The first time Duncan snuck into Courtney's room, he found himself shocked at the sight of his girlfriend with a pair of thick framed glasses on her face. Courtney had scrambled to take them off, but-whilst restraining himself from laughing-Duncan assured her they made her look beautiful.

**-Gold-**

Courtney always went for the gold in any situation. To Duncan, Courtney was the gold.

**-Work-**

Duncan loved surprising Courtney when she was at work. Her boss, however, didn't feel the same way.

**-Sleep-**

The hispanic teenager never looked more beautiful than when she was asleep. When Duncan couldn't fall into the land of dreams himself, he would lie on his side and watch his wife instead.

**-Dress-**

Courtney wasn't a girly teenager. But when Duncan saw her in a dress for the first time during the summer, he knew that made the right choice.

**-Lazy-**

Duncan was the laziest person Courtney had ever known. Courtney, to Duncan, was the equivelent of a maid with OCD; always finding something to do.

**-Pets-**

Courtney was a cat person. Duncan was a dog person. Deciding that they both wanted to have a pet of their own was the biggest mistake they had ever made.

**-Alone-**

Being alone with Courtney for the first time, Duncan was more afraid than she was. But neither would have changed that moment for anything.


End file.
